


Incentive

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 21 Day Crossover Challenge [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Tumblr: fuckyeahdarcylewis, fuckyeahdarcylewis 21 days of crossover challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incentive<br/>Bakery!AU<br/>21 Day Crossover Challenge<br/>Darcy Lewis x Peter Quill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> “Every morning you walk in and inhale deeply then walk back out seriously just buy something already" Bakery!AU

Incentive

Bakery!AU

21 Day Crossover Challenge

xXx

Every day the same man comes into Darcy's bakery, takes a deep breath and leaves. He's clearly on his morning run and it bugs her that he never buys anything. 

For months it's the same thing every day. Seven AM, the bell over the door rings, a sweaty guy in shorts and t-shirt steps in, takes a deep breath, puts his hands on his knees as he exhales, shakes his head and turns around and leaves. That's it, that's every day. She's sick of it. It's driving her nuts mostly because he comes in just before the morning rush, her last bit of peace until nine, and he distracts her with his arms and his pretty face. Ugh.

The months pass the routine remains the same until it finally doesn't. One day she's all prepared for running guy, as she's so creatively named him, and he doesn't show up. The same for the next day, and the next day and the day after that. Two weeks pass and nothing.

She almost doesn't recognize him when he finally shows up again. He's in a suit and tie carrying a briefcase that's seen some use. If it weren't for the fact that he came in and took a deep breath in that same obnoxious way he had for months she might not have recognized him at all. Especially since instead of leaving he steps up to the counter with a charmingly sloppy grin. 

"Good morning." He greets her. "A large cappuccino and one of those spaceship shaped donuts with the rainbow sprinkles please." She just stares at him incredulously, which seems to freak him out a little cause he's shifting back and forth and looking a little like he thinks he's done something wrong but has no idea what. 

She doesn't take her eyes off of him as she rings up his order, takes his money and puts his order together. Before he leaves he finally asks the burning question. 

"Are you alright, miss? Did I do something wrong?" She snorted.

"I can't help but notice how much you look like this guy who used to come in here every day for months. He'd walk in, take a deep breath and then leave. That's it. Just breathe and leave." He looks sheepishly at her.

"I can explain that." He told her "You see, I was training for a marathon these last few months and I cut sugar out of my diet completely and I told myself if I finished the way I wanted to I would treat myself. So every day after I'd finish my run I'd come in here to remind myself why I was putting myself through that torture." 

"I see, well that certainly does explain a lot." She replied feeling a little bit like an ass. "How did it go? The marathon I mean." The man, whom she'd later come to know as Peter Quill smiled at her. 

"How about I tell you everything over dinner sometime?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Teachers!AU  
> Darcy Lewis x Steve Rogers


End file.
